Calm before the Storm
by Darkpurpleprincess
Summary: Bella is facing her first move as a vampire. She is having mixed feelings. Ness is starting to fall for her best friend. New town, means new surprises.This will be a Nessie and Jake story. Starts off in Bellas POV but will change to Nessie's


**Calm before the Storm **

**Summary:** Bella is facing her first move since becoming a vampire. She doesn't like that she has to leave Charlie behind, and Jacob's pack. Even though Jacob was more the willing to more. How do Bella and Edward deal with Jacob telling Nessie that he imprinted on her? How will Nessie handle the imprint information and how will she react when the whole family knew about it? It starts off in Bella's POV but it will change to Nessie's.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners , creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

_Chapter one:_

_"&& She said your crazy.. He said only for you baby"_

_Bella's POV_

Six years! It has been six years since I had been born as a vampire. It has been six years since my beautiful daughter graced us with herself. Six years since her and I were born into this amazing family. Six years that we have over stayed our welcome in this town.

Since that day in the meadow with the Volturi, things have been nice and good for my family and I. Since then I have felt they were going to come back, and steal my daughter, and my life. Thankfully they haven't come around since that day, and thankfully the wolves were there for my family. Even though it was mostly Jacob's fault since he imprinted on my daughter. While I was pregnant I didn't want him to leave me, he was a drug and I needed him there. It all made sense after my daughter was born, and ever since then she has had him wrapped around her fingers. She has everyone wrapped around her fingers.

The Cullen's had defiantly over stayed their time in Forks. We don't want people talking and starting rumors. He is the one who is mostly seen in town since he works at the hospital. I haven't been out much since my change we don't want people to see that I am different. I only go to Charles, and hunting. Ness is hardly out too since she grew at a rapid rate people would notice that goes to Charlies, and La Push, but basically that is it. They have been here almost ten years, and they look exactly the same, it will start causing gossip. Edward brought it up about two months ago that it is time for us to move. They were deciding on a new location, and I wasn't ready to leave Charlie yet. How could I be ready to leave him yet? It just seems like yesterday I moved to this town, and became close to my father. I don't remember all my human memories with him, but I will miss him dearly. I know he can come and visit us, but it won't be the same. We can always sneak back and see him.

I wasn't ready to say good bye to my father and to Forks. A town that I grew to love over the years. At first when I was human I remembered I didn't like it here much, but Edward changed that. Nessie was born here, and she has never known another place as home. Renesmee had has matured over the last few months, and she has been begging to go to high school . She is technically six but her body made her look about sixteen. She didn't get to have a normal child hood, she grew up too fast. She played with Claire when she was younger, but that only lasted so long. She doesn't have any friends outside of the family, and the pack. It would be nice for her to experience high school, and have friends.

Nessie was so much like her father, she had a love for music. She enjoyed learning how to play the piano, and for that matter any musical instrument when she was younger. Her and Edward starting composing their own songs together. I have gotten so use to sitting in their music room, and listening to them while I read a classic novel. From what Edward says she is just like me when I was human. She blushes when someone compliments her, and Emmett enjoys seeing her blush. He says she reminds him of me , and she also has a tendency to over react I think she gets that from Edward, but he says she gets it from me. She hates it when she lets people down, and she is very intelligent. When she was about a year it took every one so much time to convince she was aloud to talk. That she couldn't just keep putting her hands on people and showing them what she wants. We told her it would freak the humans out if you did it to them. After that she hasn't stopped talking.

Even though the rest of the family technically isn't blood related to her I still see them in her. I see Rosalie in her when Nessie sits walks down the steps and looks gorgeous . Rosalie was truly a blessing those years ago when I was pregnant. She and I have become closer then when I was human. At least now she can talk to me and not hate me. She is also a lot like Rosalie when she sees a nice car, and can say exactly what it is. She may act like a girly girl but she could rebuild an engine with the boys. She has her love for fast cars like everyone in this family. She wants to get her license and get a car, but Edward isn't ready for that just yet. Rosalie is a second mother to Nessie, and loves her just as much as I do.

Nessie's love for fashion didn't come from me, that is a mixture of Alice, and Rosalie. They enjoy making me dress up in the latest trends. She has grown to love sports and her favorite team is the Pittsburgh Steelers. She gets that from Emmett. Emmett and Ness could spend the whole day talking about sports and never get bored of it. She can tell you anything you want to know about any given team. She had the love of learning which I guess she could have got from me, but she also got that from Carlisle. She has a passion of art and redecorating she got from Esme. Jasper was a blessing to Nessie. All her Aunts and Uncles love her so much, but her relationship with Jasper is different then hers with the other. She enjoys hearing his old stories about the new born which he doesn't tell her all the parts of them. She was never old enough to know that much, she may never been old enough to hear what he has gone through. Jasper has told her his struggles around humans, and Ness can relate to him to a point. She would never intentional hurt a human, but when she was a baby we couldn't let her alone around Charlie just in case.

I knew the time would come, but I still wish it was far off in the future. I walked passed Jasper and Alice's room to see Alice was packing up the stuff in their room while humming some song she heard on the radio. She was dancing around while gentle placing things in boxes. Packing up our memories from this time around. I wonder if their first move was this hard. I was worried most about Charlie. What if something bad happened to him? I know I wouldn't be that far away from him, but still. I know I have to do this for the family, we can't have anyone guessing what we are. We don't need another run in with the Volturi's. We can't risk the lives of the packs either, hopefully when we move away they will be able to control their phrasing and eventually stop it all together. I am sure Sam would love that the most. To grow old with Emily, and see their grandchildren running around so they don't have to phrase either. Life for them would be so much easier with us gone, but they were going to miss Ness a lot.

She grew up at La Push. Those boys treated her like a princess, they gave into her all the time. At first they didn't like the idea me pregnant with the leeches baby, but Jake changed that. Oh Jake, he was going to have it hard too. Leaving Billy behind and most of the pack. Sam was the Alpha of the pack, and Seth and Leah had their opinion to stay with the pack or leave with us. Of course Seth picked to come, him and Ness have grown close over the years. He was her big brother, much like Jake was, but we knew that wouldn't last long. She will eventually start to have a crush on him, then fall madly in love with him. Edward wasn't looking forward to that part of his daughters life. He wanted to keep her as his baby girl, but if she just pick to be with him, he will treat her like the Queen she is. I think Edward hated to think about his daughter falling in love at all, but he knows Jacob and that should make it easier. Leah also decided to come with us which surprised Ness the most. It didn't surprise me I figured she needed to get away from Sam and Emily. They wanted to start having kids and it was still uncomfortable for Leah. She loved Sam and it hurt to see him with her cousin. I don't blame her I think if i had to deal with that I would live half way around the world. Leah wants a new life, a new beginning and this move will give it to her. She wants to start collage, and get a degree. She wants to fall in love, but she doubts she will ever imprint like the rest of the pack has.

As much as it killed me we had to leave and I would be leaving behind my human life. Carlisle and Jasper thought it would be best for us to move close to Forks. Just in case our friends from Italy paid a visit while we were gone. I know they will be checking up on us sometime soon, but one can always wish they won't. I know Jake liked we were not going far for our first move, Billie still needed him and the pack may need him in the future. He couldn't stay in La Push , he wanted to be near Ness. Sometimes I wonder if she knows he is more then a best friend to her. Hopefully one day she will pick him, and make him so happy. Something I couldn't do.

Tomorrow would be the big day. We stay goodbye to Charlie, and the pack. We start our new lives in a new town. We start high school, all over again. I looked at Edward and I knew it was all going to be okay. It all had to be okay.


End file.
